


Something Random

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because of Reasons, Bitting, Blood Drinking, Fights, For some reason it makes boys hotter, Is Jeremy a lad now?, Its always high school with vampires, Jack is like a big brother, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Same in reverse for the lads, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Swearing, Vampire AU, When the gents are all together in one room the lads say "gents", Yes the boys have school uniforms, You get the idea, because your parents are divorced, lots of tags, occasionally, ur basically forced to live here, you don't want to live with either of them but they love you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so its 2:07am and I started thinking of a vampire au, yeah its in high school but its not uncommon I enjoy input!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna update this whenever I can leave a comment if you like.

You sighed sitting in your mom's car, it's been odd since your dad went 'off the radar' like he literally went missing but you know he's not dead, how do you know, the three facts, your going to a new school thats automatically has you enrolled, every three weeks you get a gift in the mail, and finally he gave you a cloak its a beautiful blue with a black trim the thing is entirely. Made of silk and the inside velvet with a special seal to keep it on you not like any old rope and button. It's more like a lightning bolt a blue one and a black velvet ribbon holds it around your neck. Mostly what you find odd is that your going to a night school, and your going to be in your new 'house'. Its got a 'few' people from what your mom says. You honestly are hungry and your mom keeps thinking your nervous and keeps saying, they know your coming, and they are responsible....well one of them are. You are pulled back to reality to see the car has stopped infront of a big house its normally colored but it looks like a mansion......it bugs you and your stomach is telling you to run as your face touches the air, something is very off.

"Darling (Y/N), I still think you should live with me." Your mom says, "only if you and dad get back together, otherwise I don't want to be stressed out with constantly going back and forth" you reply. "I see. Just be safe okay? Your mommy loves you very much and you know I would die for you." Your mom reminds and you hug her. "I will mom, I love you too." You say and wave as she drives away. You grab your bags and walk up to the door and knock. "Hello! Anyone home?" You yell and wait a moment as the door just opens. "Yeah, I'm here, so is everyone else." He sounded mature as you see a pair of blue eyes in front of you and his eyebrow raises. "Can I help you?" He asks and you sigh lightly. "I apparently live here now...." you sarcastically sound excited and you lazily raise your arms half way and let them fall to your sides again. As he stares like a fucking loading screen. "Your the girl Jack told us about?" He asks and you hear a 'YES!' In the background as another guy walks beside the blue eyed guy. "This is (Y/N), she lives here now. Let her in the house Ryan."Jack says slightly shoving him out of the way, and you see the whisper to this Ryan guy unsure what they said, but Ryan smirks and jack glares at him you grab your bags and walk in lightly. Jack shows you your room and tells you what time your alarm is set too. Night School new rules. Soon after they leave you wander around the house trying to get familiar with all the turns and twists of everything until Jack or Ryan calls for you to meet the others. What did jack whisper to Ryan? Why did he smirk? Whats going on? Soon you here a yell for you, it's Jack and you make your way to him.

In the living room your greeted by five more men, taking note of each one and learning their names and again like Ryan was, they're all smiling at you except Jack who seems to be the oldest and the one in charge. So there's Jack, Ryan, Jeremy, Ray, Michael, Gavin, and Geoff but through each smiled something catches your eye on Michael's teeth and you back into Jack who wraps defending arms around you and you whisper to him I. Slight shock. "Your vampires." Jack sighs and nods, everyone does. "They know not to hurt you or kill you, your safe here, they'll say drinking their substitutes and not you, thats your decision whether you let them or not but if you let them, you decide when you've had enough and cutting them off it, just shorten thier days but thats IF YOU let them." Jack says glaring at each one of his brothers(honorary of course). Hours later your in your room after Jack was answering your questions good thing your not a big believer in god that doesn't work, sunlight does affect them just not as bad as a human would think, garlic is just an allergy to some but none of them, and stake to the heart would kill anybody. Thats not what bugs you, what bugs you is that silver blades (pure silver) could kill all of them, and seals decorate the inside of your room so they stay out and you have privacy, but what bugs you even more is that each seal has a blue lightning bolt on it just like your cloak's hook. You are to tired to think and take a nap to process this.

You wake to hear knocking on your door and its not even halfway through the day and the knocking continues. You walk to your door and open it slightly and Michael is on the other side and you stare. "Uhm hi?" Your questionably greet and he huffs "yeah yeah Im a vampire and your probably scared, Jesus christ can I come in?" He glares. Your rub your eyes "I'm not scared, you woke me up from a nap" you end with a yawn as you cover your mouth. His eyes go wide." Shit! Im sorry, want me to leave?" He asks feeling slightly bad about it. You shake your head "nah, I needed to get up anyways." And you open the door and step back as he stares at you staying in the same place. You huff " what do you need an invitation?" You say jokeing slightly and he glares. "Actually yeah, I do. Sice your entire fucking room is covered in seals." He huffs. And you sigh " fine, you can come in." You say as he walks in and sees your bed is even covered with seals." Holy shit Jack went nuts with these." He laughs slightly, as you shut the door. "Do you need something?" You ask and he stops laughing and looks at you. "Just had a little question for you, (Y/N)" he says and the way he says your name is perverted and you glare. "What? And don't ever say my name like that again." You huff and he raises his hands in defense. "Easy okay, I won't. I just wanted to ask if I can be that one?" He sighs no longer looking at you. "The one? What are you talking about?" You ask and his hamd hits his face. "The one that you can allow to drink your blood, you know that one guy who doesn't have to be on a substitute?" He tries to clarify and you only glare. "So let me get this straight, you came all the way to my room, laughed at my bed, just to ask if I can get you off that substitute?" You ask and he nods earning a glare from you and he bites his lip waiting for an answer. "Your shallow, I don't even know you and you expect me to just say ' yeah no problem' ?" You stare and he is blushing at his embarrassment and he nodded slightly; he was being shallow but you were slightly turned on by it and you sighed you seen him chewing his lip for his own blood. "You thought I would say yes and skipped your substitute didn't you?" You glare, he nods you did feel bad slightly as he spoke " I gave it to Gavin being a cocky prick, Jack said I'd probably regret it and I kinda do..." he said you sighed "okay look your not gonna be 'the guy' I doubt any one will but considering you did skip your substitute and your acting like a fool in front of me trying to get blood from your lip, this ONCE I will let you get a drink but after this don't expect anymore pity out of me..alright?" You ask and he nods you sigh "and when I say get off of me, you get off of me, and it needs to be hideable." He nods and you sit on your bed and pat a spot for Michael "come here." You say slightly nervous this can't be long so you can easily cutting him off it and not have to make him quit cold. He sits down and you remember because of the sael you have the power. "You ready?" He asks and you sigh a shaky breath "just get it over with." You say and with that Michael has pulled you into him letting you lay your head down in his hand exposing your neck and its quick when he finds a concealable spot and bites down and you wince slightly. Staring at your clock the time had just changed to 12:00pm the moment he bit and were counting how long he's there, it has a feeling of it being pulled from you and your arms are shaking slightly when it hits 12:01pm you've had enough "off." You say and he listens, some blood is on his lips and you get up and walk to your mirror it can be hidden, and you've been quiet for a good five minutes now and Michael thinks he hurt you as he gets up and walks over helping you finish bandaging it. Whem you grab foundation is when he starts talking again. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" You shake your head then nod. You were just scared of your own blood and you didn't want to admit it as you finished covering the bandage you grab a rag and clean his lips and finally start talking " I am a hemophobic." You say and he gives a questioning look. "Im scared of blood." You explain and he makes and 'oooh' face."sorry, I wont skip my substitute tomorrow, promise. Thanks by the way." You sigh "no problem, just dont tell anyone." He nods and leaves as you crash on your bed tired and stretching out after you locked your door again and fell asleep for a good 2 hours before Jack woke you up for dinner and you shivered at the cold feeling in the air you wanted to stay wrapped up in your blanket. "Im warm" you whine getting jack to laugh. "Yea but you need to eat. Grab your robe and slippers and come down stairs to eat, and yes we eat regular food too." You smile at hearing him say that aas you put on your robe and slippers and walked to the dinning room and sat down beside jack slightly dozing off but when geoff and Ryan brought out food and everyone started eating you were awake, and warm as you dipped you mini potato in some butter before putting it in your mouth as Michael was eating and hiding the fact he was staring at you.

When dinner ended it was actually time to sleep as you smiled and made your way upstairs in your room and flopped on your bed snuggled in blankets and went to sleep, you may have slept a lot today but you needed it.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake feeling slight pain, as you get up you stop your alarm clock and get dressed as the door is being hit at as you open it walking into the hallway as you hear ray say " damn you look good in a school uniform, rather good more like tasty." He says licking his fangs lightly, you blush lightly as he smiles and pins you to the wall lightly." Ray!" You blush as you stare in his brown eyes. "What? You scared of a brown man?" He asks and you shake your head. "No Ray 'course not. Just that, I need to get breakfast, and go to school." You say as he lets go with a smile. "Good point, you better hurry, before I get hungry" Ray says as you blush and walk away.

As school ends your tired, you walk into your room and flop on your bed leaving your door wide open as Ryan stops to stare at you "may I come in?" He asks and he hears a mumble of yes as he walks in he pulled you to him from your arm to his arms as you stare "uhhhh." You say as he smiles "you should let me be the guy." He offers as you sigh " what? Ryan no I can't." You lightly push him away as he lets go of you sighing "just like you couldn't help Michael?" He smirks as you huff "he was hungry. And it was one time." You say he sighs "think thats something he can just give up?" He did speak logically about that but Michael hasn't came back yet. "We had a deal and he agreed to it." You huff as you see him sigh. "What's the difference with me then? One time." He says.you glare. "Well maybe one time can't hurt." You say quietly. Ryan smiled "yeah just once." You stare at him. "Fine but when I say get off me, you get off me and it can't hurt, agreed?" You say as Ryan holds both hands up in surrender and nods and you go to sit in the same spot you did before 11:59pm you patted a spot for ryan as he shut the door and walked over to sit and pulled you close, it almost felt like a routine as you laid your head in his hand as the time changed to 12:00am he had bit down and started drinking but you forgot to tell him it need to be able to be hidden and you mentally slap yourself. When it hit 12:01am you had pushed him off but something was different about him the fact that his eyes were dark. And he hadn't bothered to clean his fangs or his lip of your blood. As you go to get up your pulled back down and your pinned down seeing a dark smirk and dark eyes. "You never said get off you." He said and your eyes widened. "Ryan get off me." You say as your heart is racing; you know he hears it. "No." He replies and your heart skips a beat, in a bad way. Your struggling to get free as ryan stares darkly smiling. You take a deep breath and say "Ryan, Get. Out. Now." You demand and his body immediately reacts to the seals Jack had placed everywhere, he cringes as his body drops to the floor and he looks like he's been pinned down and that's when you realized it, he tricked you like he'd tricksd those vampire girls at school. He was a teenage boy and should've expected this but it hurt somehow you had two bite marks in your neck and you didn't even realize he had bitten you again, you look at the clock expecting to see 12:02am but you saw 12:18am you looked at your hands, you were pale as your knees gave out and you dropped leaning against your bed as Jack runs in. Did the seals alert him? You thought as everything went black.

You wake up in Jack's room, your nieck entirely wrapped and Ray was beside you looking at you worriedly. "Jack she's awake!" He yells and you hear immediate footsteps as Jack walks in. "Oh god (y/n), are you okay, I'm so sorry Ryan tricked you, how much did he take? How long was he there?" There was a lot of questions and you took your time answering each one, Jack had told you something about Ryan; he usually tried to get want he wants and usually its by force. That is kinda like a persona they called The Mad King , and the Ryan is usually a nicer guy himself. You hug Jack as he asked about the third bite mark, you told him you had taken pity on Michael and that he actually listened to you. It made Jack smile. Jack. Had warned you to get to know all parts of Ryan next time something like this happens, and that Jack was forcing him on the substitute and cut off the real stuff cold. Someone knocked on the door as Jack opened it and Gavin runs in all cuddles to (y/n) and asking her if she's okay, and if he needs to hurt Ryan or not. You smile and hug him glad he is hugging back.

A few weeks later after the accident you did share your blood again; only in emergencies though like when Michael came home at 12:00pm when everyone was asleep he had missed dinner, the the day you discovered Gavin had a 'light stuff on fire' problem you had given him a little bit just to get him to take a nap for a good three hours, lastly the last person you shared with was Jeremy, he'd gotten beaten up trying to defend you at school and the fact you saw him get kicked in the stomach until he was throwing up. Now here you are with Michael on your neck but not in bitting, he was putting medicine on the bites and he kissed the ones he gave you and wrapped your neck. He was kind but you had remembered the day before where you willingly gave some to Ray because like Michael, he missed dinner for video games on accident and his cute face had won you over that day. Anymore you admit it feels like a routine because no matter anytime you gave your blood, you were treated with care and love even when you didn't, Ryan went back to normal and doesn't blame you for using the seal on him, he admitted he deserved it fully. You and him had been hanging around a lot more getting to know both parts of him before another accident happens. As for the dad situation, it was the same every Saturday you'd receive a gift in the mail. It no longer bothered you. It turns to spring break tomorrow and you were excited.


	3. Memories before the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do admit I meed to double check my grammar, my eye sight is terrible, I'm sorry. And I need to go into more of what happens at school; but honestly I'm daily playing this out in my head and typing it out. Hopefully I can make up for the lack of school thing in this chapter!

You were sleeping again, and you didn't dream often but when you did they were memories, usually they would be slightly altered but this one wasn't. Not in a tiny bit, you were remembering Ryan and the girls, trying to see when he went from Ryan to The Mad King.

"Hello ladies." Ryan greets like a gentleman, two girls, one was blonde and the other had red hair. You can tell its clearly dyed because you see brunette roots. Ryan. Is being kind to them fully but the girls suddenly giggle and sweep their hair behind thier shoulder they were showing off and that when you see it, Ryan's eyes are darker, more demanding and. He's smiling a little more wicked this time, and you swear when he speaks it's like he is twenty times smarter than his usual self. "Well of you girls keep getting my hopes up I'm going to have to make you beg for what you truly want." He says and with that like last time the girls are dragging him to... where? You follow this time and see him pulled into the girls locker room you go to open the door but everything is white, you weren't there so you can't remember it, but your neck suddenly feels like its burning as you wake up holding your neck; it's painful, really painful. You can't handle bottling it up as you scream and the first one in the room is Ray and Michael their worried as you are shaking at how much it hurts, hou feel like someone has filled you with needles and pulled them out all at once, and poured rubbbing alcohol on them. Eventually its to much and you faint in Ray's arms.

Your back in your mind. And you see Ryan again, with the girls but this doesn't feel like a dream, its your imagination and you know it when you see that your in the locker room like a ghost and your minds racing as you hear the girls gasping as Ryan's form is suddenly covered by a wall of locker and as you round the turn. Remember the saying the mind. Has a funny way of creating things? Well your staring at Ryan, fangs sunk deep into one of the girls neck while the other is sucking on his dick. You cover your eyes and shoot awake leaning forward, your neck sting a little but not full on pain, your forehead is drenched in sweat and your shaking and Ray is beside you shushing you as you start to just break down and cry; you didn't care but your crying, why are you crying? Your leaning into Ray as he is hugging you and Jack is beside you and making sure your not sick, but he is checking everything. Turns out it was the medicine you got from your doctor for the 'bat bites' and you didn't know it caused an allergic reaction, and caused you pain and hallucinations. Jack and Ray were rubbinh your back and calming you down.

By the time its midnight you watching the t.v. leaning on Michael and Gavin as they play video games. Your a little calmer but your mind is glued to that last image of that other girl and what she was doing to him, it bugged you. You adjust your self to leaning on Michael's shoulder whe he leans forward, they have heartbeats like dying people, really slow and calm, occasionally you don't even hear one but with Michael when he's really angry his heart beats to a normal humans rate. You smile and get up and go to the kitchen the moment you see Ryan you stare and go to walk out, but life has different plans. "Hey (y/n) are you feeling any better?" He asks, you don't look at him but you nod. You hear him sigh "are you okay (y/n)? Your acting weird." He says, you shrug and go to walk away but his hand is on your shoulder and you hear it in his voice. "Im serious,, are you okay?" He asks and you sigh and grab his arm and pull him to your room as you walk in, he thinks he's going to hit a barrier but you have whispered come in by now and he passes through no problem and you ley him go, stressing out and hug your knees as you sit on your bed after you have shut the door. "Those hallucinations. Messed with me a bit and kinda gave me an image I didn't need or want to see." You say and he kneels to your height your at curled up on your bed. "What was it (y/n)? Also why are you telling me?" He asks you take a deep shaky breath. "It's about you. I'm only askkng if irs real or fake so don't get anyway, shape or form mad at me okay?" You ask and he nods " alright. I can do that." He says "what was it?" He finishes and you are going to just be plane honest about it. "I remember before the accident with you, walking with you at school to class and those girls you were talking to, the fake red head and the blonde." You say and he laughs "how do you girls know if hair color is fake or not?" He jokes; you shrug. "Okay continue." He says and you take another deep shaky breath "I saw you get pulled to the girls locker room with them and I remember walking ro class on my own but in the hallucination I was like a ghost that couldn't be heard, seen, like I wasn't really there like and imagination, and I saw you.....and the girls... and you were..." you think of how to say this as he stares. "Okay, and?" He says and you feel like puking "I saw you fangs deep in the red head's neck and the blonde giving you head and I covered my eyes and woke up." You say and look at Ryan, he's wide eyed. "Wow your mind must really hate you." He says and honestly he's not wrong. "Life hates me Ryan." You clarify. "Is it real or not tho?" You ask looking away and he is at a loss for word but answers still. " I don't remember geetkng my dick sucked, I don't remember getting a drink from two girls, thats literally slept with the entire track team." He says. "I do. Remember. The blonde trying to pull my pants down and the red head to pull my shirt off but that's easy to refuse to two vampires that don't compare to anything you are." He smiles and you look at him. "Don't lie Ryan, I'm a terrible fucking human being who really likes french fries and anything made with potatoes, or physical potatoes" you say and he hugs you. "Your not a terrible human your a mentally destroyed human by your stupid human schools." He says and you hugs him trying to keep from pulling him into your barrier because of the seals on your bed. "Your sweet (y/n), I or Mad King would never hurt you like that, your way to precious like a tiny edgar." He say and you stare at him "okay next time I see Mad King I need to ask who edgar is." You say and he laughs. "Just a cow in minecraft that is in a hole I've been trying to expand." He says and you glare " im not a cow and my room is my hole and you have been trying to pull me out of it." You say and he laughs. "Your a shy edgar, not a killer."he laughs and you blush in confusion. "A minecraft cow is a murderer?" You ask and he sighs " you got tio play a game with us sometime." He says and you smile. "Nah I don't want to be put in another hole." You joke and he pouts. "But then you'd be ALL mine." He says and you laugh. "Get over here." You say and you flop on your bed with him following, both of you in a laughing fit. "Team psycho? Because we laugh like idiots?" He asks and you laugh again "your a psycho....heh, team know how?" You ask and he laughs "team know how what?"he asks, "team know how to win? I wanna say kill. Because I like to kill things in minecraft." You laugh and Ryan joins in. "Thats is we're team Edgar, because why not?" You smile and nod "fine team edgar. Ugh im getting dragged into teams." You joke and he smiles. "How are you at GTA V?" He asks and you smile.


	4. Spring break in full ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 3:34am and im sick might as well get writing should I start giving detail of what happens at school?

After joking half the night with ryan, you couldn't sleep so you decided a small walk would actually be something new. You remember jack telling you about a small garden but you remember the library a little further in human territory, so you went to the library getting nine different books about vampires and certain things you were interested in.

By the time you returned jack had seen all the books and gave a lecture about going somewhere without escort but you reminded him that with humans everything is a weapon and you started asking which of the nine books were good to read with facts and out of the nine you have two factual items books and four factual on vampires and everything in biologically other than rituals and etcetera.

You spent the whole night reading and writing things down the door to your room wide open seals everywhere still and headphones on music playing as you hear faint yelling and take a headphone off to hear Ray and Ryan who are holding controllers as Ray asked "you wanna fuck around on GTA V with us or do....what are you doing?" He asked and you sighed replying "I'm good and im studying.."you said losing focus.

"Okay? Why its spring break... shouldn't you like out fucking a random human or partying?"Ray asked teasing slightly only to be punched in the arm by Ryan, you shake your head." Well no because im antisocial around people I dont know and I like what im doing, you guys go play.." you say as they leave when you put your headphone back on.

After another hour you ask yourself "silver daggers can again kill anyone. Wait whats this...?" He ask yourself reading a page you find and immediately yell for the guys  marking the book's page, when the guys show up at the door way Michael sighs "whats wrong we were goofing off.."he asks and your glaring "is biting intimate for you idiots??" You asked pointing to the page you were on.

The guys had rubbed the back of their necks and trying to dodge the question but Jack answered "yes it is..." you blush a bit and sighed. "That was my only question you guys can leave.." you say awkwardly and they do except Ryan who asks "can I come in?" He asks and you sigh "yeah..why not" he walks in and sits on a foot stool "you seriously didn't know that?" You glare at him " I didn't know because im not like you guys..." you say.

Ryan sighed "its intimate I know that much but I dont dont much myself why do you think im in night school.. and you have some day and night classes, can ask something?" He asked, you look at him and sit up "yeah sure.." you say and he took a deep breath "so I know your off that bat bite medication now but above all people why did you imagine and hallucinate me and not Michael or gavin or ray, or even Jeremy?" You shrug " I don't know I really don't...humans are weird especially to a human.." you say as ray eventually gets to walk in as well and flop on the bed beside you "mmmmm tired..."he yawned and made ryan yawn and they fell asleep by you.

You couldn't help but smile at them they sleep like cats cuddling something warm you manage to free yourself and flop on jacks couch to nap, jack didn't drink real blood he actually liked the substitutes.

Now you hoped that tomorrow you want to try to trigger the mad king with Ryan's help of course and you'd have jack and the seals so you tell jack that exactly and he says you need to know what your doing so your not knee deep in trouble. You sigh and go to flop by Michael and gavin for some sleep by your bois you dont care if Ryan and Ray sleep in your room they like it in there.


	5. Getting to know two sides of the same coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to get to know Ryan's other half because other than jack you feel kinda bad guys occasionally drink your blood but your fear of it slowly hits you like a baseball bat to the face.

You wake up in the morning where gavin and Michael had left the room and ryan was replaced there watching tv beside you and you didn't really know how you want to tell ryan. So you do what you do best, drag him in your room remembering to say 'come in' and let him go, leaving him to ask "what was that about (Y/N)? Are you okay?" You nod and sit down patting a spot for him "I need to ask you something but you really need to stay calm about it." You say as he sits by you.

"Sounds simple enough, what's on your mind?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to you. "I want to get to know your other side...mad king...if thats okay?"you ask and he sighs looking around; he wants to say 'no' butyou had assured him jack knew you were going to ask him and that the seals were around.

"Fine, but you need to promise you have control...completely control, can you promise that?" He asked and you took a deep breath and nooded "I will stay calm and I have control if you want I will get geoff?" You ask. "That would be nice.." he said and you get up and go to bring geoff in the room, once he's in and sits back somewhat worried about this entire situation. "This seems percautious, thats good I guess.." geoff said

Ryan relaxes a bit and sighs as you remember how to trigger him last time."okay so last time blood triggered you and thats the only guess I have.." you say and he nods a bit and you grab the needle you had on the table and cringe as you prick your finger and freeze up a moment and offer the drop of blood on your bleeding finger to ryan "mmm....blood is gross" you say only to get geoff laugh slightly and ryan to lick the blood off your finger after a moment the blood stopped flowing from your finger to make it bleed and your hand was rudely thrown back to your side.

"Ow ryan that kinda hurt.." you said looking at him to see he wasn't the same. There was a demanding look in his eyes that screamed obey, it made your body get nervous  but you had to stay in control and relax"Ryan?" You asked and geoff stared watchfully like a guard dog as Ryan gave a slight dark chuckle "well my dear Ryan is my original but we do have a tendency to go a bit 'mad' with our desperation for something we maliciously crave like everyone else day and night. But yes im just the Mad King Ryan." He smirked as he moved closer to you slightly as you push him away slightly and geoff growled marking his presence and you sighed with relief as ryan backed off.

"So mad king, your kinda strange but may I ask something?" You ask and he sits up and nods, " I suppose you can, what is it?" He asked and you sigh " why did you try to kill me?" You ask and he laughs " I wouldn't kill you I just really wanted my fill, like I do now, and as intimate as it sounds, I want to sink my teeth into your neck until your begging me to stop.." he said and you shoved him off the bed and geoff laughed.

"Hate to interrupt but im going to go drain the leaky pipe, i'll be back." Geoff said gain two weird stares from Ryan and you as he leaves, you stare at ryan on the ground and said "stay off the bed, no biting me." You say and he laughs "well I need something you keep up the desperation to continue talking to me, so?" He asks and you sigh "I want Ryan back but I dont want the desperation..sooo come here.." you  say and he sits by you somewhat curious and you sighed knowing that ryan was kinda messy when he was different, Geoff had heard the conversation when he got permission to come back in and sat down watching ryan.

By the teeth sank in your neck from ryan, you watched blood drip until you blacked out. When you woke you were pale and tired and Ryan was beside you, passed out sleeping with blood on his mouth you were leaning against geoff now from him still in the room but this time with some food and had you wrapped in a blanket as you were freezing slightly as geoff sighed and laid you down and cleaned Ryan's face and the area before speaking "you might've helped Ryan but if your not picking 'the one' then what are you doing sharing with everyone except big brother jack?" He asks and you sigh  sitting up.

"Because I want to be on my own but I want to keep my boys happy and I also thought maybe the guys I physically saw as brothers wouldn't ask anymore and jack is like a big brother  and he doesn't want blood, I wanna share but I don't know what to do?" You say and geoff shakes his head.

"Well I hope you figure things out" he says and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pick who is going to be the lover in this someone right now ryan is being treated like an in need little brother and the older brothers and if this gets a lot of love I will reveal the father.


	6. Vampires 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is I dunno im sick and somewhat delirious about it so have a chapter!

Ryan was cuddled into the bed as you sigh, Geoff was helping bandage you it was nothing too painful about what you had done, Geoff just had to speak "so when are you going to start weaning ryan from your blood back to the substitute?" You knew this answer "I'm not, jack is going to let me do some research into those pills you guys take, I think they're messing with ryan in a horrible way....maybe he needs a different type..." you say.

Geoff sighs "kid, we're vampires, yes we can go in daylight but not long or people will notice sunburn on us or us carrying an umbrella, no! Im not doing that!" He said but oh, you smiled.

"Geoff ...I'm human I can buy different things with more variety and I'm sure jack or you could write me a list of stores..." you say and Geoff face palms "so your plan is to let ryan drink from you, take care of yourself with this new feeding schedule, AND in the process, test and buy new pills for ryan, while attending school, and going to work, also keeping mad king at bay. You need to remember, turning is intimate for us but so it biting if you see us as family you need to keep us biting you on the shoulder or the neck....if one of us becomes 'the one' we'd get a bigger list of of biting locations." He says.

You sighed "I can manage a new schedule and what do you mean by 'a bigger list'?" You ask. Geoff stares "read more books, but that list includes us being  slightly rougher a little more disobedient a little more connected to you, with a much bigger list of biting locations. Which abandon the shoulder and neck to new areas like chest, wrists, waist, hips, legs, thighs,etc. Though I guess something changes in our bite, like if we are suddenly back to shoulders or neck, I guess there's a high possibility of turning you into one of us." He says.

You can only stare at him with wide eyes trying to process this through your head. "So wait, I'm sorry but what does sex count as for you idiots!? You know...human affection!?" You say.

He shrugs "exercise, fun, intimate, and I guess normal." He said calmly and you could only glare "so humans would just be toys unless we got to your level?" You ask halfway not wanting an answer and geoff cringed".....sadly, I guess. So...vampires are weird that's why we go to different school, your literally  the only human with a sane mind that doesn't wanna sucked and fucked until your dead, as some fan girl's mini dream. You actually have a brain and want to live not to mention you live with seven guys and you want to live.." he paused "we're freaks and you still haven't left." You hug him.

"Sorry but your not a freak, none of you are..your the best thing I have to a family I will ever have.." you smile and so does he"thanks kid, I'll watch ryan, you go eat and take care of yourself" he says sending you out.

In the kitchen Michael was the only one there sitting at the table staring at his substitute as it fizzles away in his drink, watching water slowly become false blood; usually he just eats the pill hole, but the air around him felt new.

It wasn't a bad new, Michael just seemed different; as you walk and sit by him, his mood doesn't change but he does give you a crappy smile. "You helped ryan, thanks..."he says and pokes his glass. You hold your neck and sigh "yeah I did, he wasn't happy living with desperation." You say.

Michael looked hurt in fact and you knew it, he was jealous of Ryan and you had made yourself some food, while waiting for it in the oven, Michael leaned on you from behind and hugged you "please don't choose him..." he whispered and you patted his head.

"Michael I don't understand myself and most certainly don't understand my love life, so I d know what will happen"  you say and Michael smiled feeling slightly better and you hear his voice shudder as he breath against your neck and shoulder, he was hungry and you were weak; you look at the table again to see a spilled substitute on the table crapply cleaned up with paper towels.

"Michael, no you should've drank your substitute" you say and push him away, he grabs your hand and whines dropping to his knees "please don't send me to that awful liquid it's like a human child being forced to eat their vegetables when they hate them... I can't stand the sticky bitter taste of the substitute...humans make them and they don't understand the taste of blood to a vampire...what they made is dry and awful...not how you taste...you taste like sweet vanilla wrapped in a granny Smith apple and dipped in sugar." He said.

He looked at you, in fact his eyes never left yours "but the taste is different to all of us of my kind, so I just don't want the substitute anymore..please.." he says and you hug him and shove him slightly " I am doing research to find all of you a greater substitute to fit each of your tastes instead of just what jack loves." You say.

Michael nods and smiles "thanks, jack might love these pills but I don't nor does ryan" he says and smirks during a curious sound from you and he leans your hand closer to your face and you blush and his lips touch yours and you are stunned when he pulls away.

"M-michael? Why did you do that?" You ask and he smiles moving closer as your hand had dropped and whispered " I want to feel connected to you... even if im not the one.. I guess you could say im on your level and your falling to mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that's a chapter! Hope. You enjoyed this one!


	7. Life sucks, deal with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't say you love the sunlight if your drawn towards moonlight, eventually we all need to set our schedule to the sun or the moon to be our hero and to give our eyes time to see where we belong..." jack said with a smile.
> 
> You sigh sitting on the couch writing stuff. "Jack, no one else likes the pills but you... they need their own type."
> 
> Jack frowned "what about school, sleep, awake, food, and apparently taking care of ryan..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I will be doing I think...? Lol but yeah it's 1:58am and im all better! Have a chapter!

"Don't say you love the sunlight if your drawn towards moonlight, eventually we all need to set our schedule to the sun or the moon to be our hero and to give our eyes time to see where we belong..." jack said with a smile.

You sigh sitting on the couch writing stuff. "Jack, no one else likes the pills but you... they need their own type."

Jack frowned "what about school, sleep, awake, food, and apparently taking care of ryan..?"

"I can handle that. I could get a few small hours of sleep during day and night, as for school I might go to....day school... I can take care of ryan, and I can feed myself." You say looking at him with a smile.

Jack stared "your not going to day school, I thought you hated it?" You laugh "well I don't like school in general but I would rather go to day school then fake being vampire."

Jack hugs you"well whatever you do I just hope your okay." You hug back and smile and look at the time before walking to your room, ryan had already left the room and you were in your shielded peace as you flop in your bed, remembering Michael's words.

__(have a flashback)___

"I guess im getting on your level and your falling to mine."

__(end flashback)___

You shuddered remembering that, he wanted you on his level to choose him as the one, you couldn't help but daydream slightly.

\---(yes now daydreaming)---

Micheal had shoved his back against the barrier to your room, with you in front of him as you whisper the words "you may enter my room." As Michael falls back he rolls on top of you, with a fanged smirk he---" HEY Y/N, ARE YOU THERE!?"

\---(end daydreaming)--- 

You launch out of your bed to see ray holding chips and a stack of videogames, you look at him and sigh "oh hey ray, whats up?"

Ray rolls his eyes "well if your done with daydreaming, wanna join in on some video games before tomorrow, when everything changes from night to day for you?" He asks

"I wasn't daydrea--" "bullshit, you were totally daydreaming, Im guessing about a human guy?" He asks after interrupting you.

"No I was daydreaming about a vampire, and dont be sad I will try to be awake as much as possible.." you say getting up and ray smiles.

"Well I guess your thinking about who you picking the one would be?" He says

"Ugh why does life suck?" You sigh leaning on him slightly. Ray rolls his eyes "because it does deal with it please."

You walk to play videogames with ray as he leads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short and bad grammar I gotta get into the swing of things again.


	8. I can't stand it anymore!

It had been a few weeks of searching and going to a normal school, seeing normal guys actually got to you in this town; some of them we're pretty hot and yeah it was just lust but they weren't trying to drink your blood.

After going home your went to your room and slammed the door, jack thought you had a bad day but you were breathing heavy and sinking down the door and blushing.

You wanted to honestly fuck someone for the lust because you hadn't done it in forever at least since you left your old school when mom brought you here, thinking was hard and foggy. "Should I ask someone in the house for a quickie? I need to make sure it means nothing to both of us, maybe Jeremy... he is content like jack is with the pills he has now, maybe Michael, no no no he said he wants to try my level...."

You lay your head down in your knees "I need to just get a cold shower...." you get up and grab some clothes before getting in the shower, the cold water felt great on your hot skin and relaxed you amazingly.

When you get out you dried your hair and jack had made you sweets and you smiled eating a few before walking to your room and ryan waited patiently for you by your door, you had found good substitutes for gavin, geoff, and ray. Michael and Ryan were all that you had to get substitutes for them, Jeremy and jack already loved their substitutes.

You brought Ryan into your room and he smiled, he had begun to feel bad for this being daily and his sun burns when he goes into the daylight. You smile and let him bite where he usually bites you and he tries to get what he needs and he blushes and leaves saying thank you, he is really just a sweetheart, but since he'd bitten, he tasted a spice in your blood, and it was hotter.

He let go of you and looked at you "are you okay? Your spicier then usual and I taste an apple that was cooked and covered in cinnamon..." he said and you blush "what do I normally taste like?" You asked and he stared "well usually its an apple and doughnuts." He said and you blush when he says "now everything is spiced up"

"Honestly have you been to a human school?" You ask him and he shakes his head no. "Why?" He asks you sigh blushing "there's so many hit guys and its just lust I feel for them but its dumb." You say he tips his head "awww is someone trying to save their virginity.." you stare " no I lost that 2 years before I was here." He opens his eyes wide "really?" You laugh "yeah to a guy named Trevor." 

Ryan looks at you and blushes " I know it means nothing to my kind but if its just lust, do you maybe wanna fuck...?" He asks, you smile "pretty blunt with it huh?" You ask and he blushes "yes or no?" He asks.

"Yes." You say and kiss him "its just lust though, no strings attached." You add and he smiles kissing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 5:33pm and im tired I figured if I was tired and inspired I could write now im going to get some food and nap enjoy the chapter, and yes in the next one expect sex. ;P


	9. This means nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, Michael, and you fuck, prepare for vampire sex :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5:57 in the morning....yep

Ryan is a really good kisser, but maybe sex with a vampire isn't the greatest idea, you remember the bitting thing, would that mess ryan up? You put your hand of his shoulders and push him away slightly. He's confused as too why.

"Don't you want this?" He asks and you nod, just promise me this won't change you, or how you bite me, and I won't turn....please?" You ask and he smiles "you have given me your arm to bite, and that's where I'll stay, the only vampire who drinks from your neck is Michael, and it won't change you." Ryan promised as you sigh in relief.

That's until you discover,quite and upset sound at the door when ryan kissed you, you look up to see Michael tapping his fingers on his arm and oh wow.....he looks kinda pissed.

"Can I come in?" He asked in a tone of 'just wait for it'.Ryan was confused "that's not my say." He said and you whispered "come in " right now those words were off limits to say but ryan got kinda defensive when Michael shut the door still looking pissed off as he locked it and walked towards you.

"Why are you so angry?" Ryan asked and Michael huffed "your about to fuck Y/N! I want to too!" He snapped, you blushed and looked  who shrugged " this means nothing, it's just lust because of her school day." Ryan said.

" I want in then." Michael said and you didn't plan to stop an angry vampire, so you just blush ryan sighs "okay just calm down, neither of us are saying you can't." He says and Michael relaxes.

Both boys now lean in close, Michael on your neck kissing and Ryan kissing you again, so badly you wanted to crack a dumb joke but you couldn't. Michael slowly pulled your shirt off as ryan worked on your pants you couldn't do much because there were already four arms in the way, so you just obeyed with excitement in your veins.

When the undressing finished and basically there were two naked guys in your room, and one naked you, you were blushing still and suddenly you were pinned down on the bed into a rough kiss by Michael, ryan just fell into the rhythm of being the soft side for Michael.

They tried their best not to bite you except for a few nips here and there, Michael was purely on top of you kissing and you had slight wonder where ryan would fall into place until the kissing down your hip had quickly went to your core and you blushed and moaned in Michael's mouth as ryan was eating you out.

Michael pulled away to see you blushing, squirming, and moaning about ryan being there and Michael looked around before passing ryan a condom, he took it and stopped his work to put it on.

"Did you plan this Michael?" You ask slightly hazy, he laughed "no but vampires usually carry them if we're friends with humans. Don't want to hurt you." He said as ryan got his on Michael smiled and rolled you on top of him as he flipped you on your back and sat you up slightly he whispered into your ear. "Wanna see Ryan bury in your sinful core." He said and your whimpered slightly.

Ryan stood up and slowly went into your body, he groaned "y/n your tight." He whispered as Michael let you adjust smiled at ryan "do you think she could handle it?"

Ryan looked at you and then Michael before nodded "yeah, she's said she's done this before, and she's already soaked now, it should be easy." Ryan confirmed with Michael and you let out a confused whimper as Michael adjusted under you before you felt his member join Ryan's inside you, ryan was right, you could take them both.

Once you adjusted they fucked you with different speeds ryan took his time as Michael was relentless, you had only been at it five minutes and you were close "god you guys im close" you panted as they ravaged your body.

"Two of us make you feel very fucking tight, we're close too trust me.." ryan struggled to form sentences but he managed, when you came in order though. Your legs were shaking and the guys kissed you as they pulled out.

When everyone was dressed again and cleaned up the left saying "guess this is the sad part of lust. The time apart." Michael said and left with ryan and you blushed before laying down and fell asleep.

God you were happy to have that lust thing settled. Now you just had to clam everything down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter, I need coffee


	10. When you love someone you give them Blood.

You wake in the morning in the morning feeling sore and you walk to the door after getting dressed you walk to the door. When you open it you hear small snoring and look on the floor to see Michael leaning against the door sleeping and you feel your vision blur, you reach up to touch your face to find your crying.

Tears stream down your face lightly and you whisper to yourself. "He waited on me...." you kneel down near Michael and smiled giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and leave to the kitchen. You had managed to make some biscuits and gravy.

You eventually see Michael walk in, come to think of it, everyone was out, you look out the window to see how dark it was. "Everyone is at school... I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Michael said and you look at your half eaten food and sigh. "Why? It ment nothing..." you say and Michael looked at you like you were stupid.

"I said I was getting to your level even if I need to look stuff up.. your worth it." He said and you contain a laugh and say "im not worth anything to anyone who has a right mind to think with." You look at him and he looked pissed.

"Shut the fuck up! You humans think so lowly of yourselves and its usually funny, but i've lived with you, I've seen the struggle your going through, and every day, im wishing I could wake up to see you in my bed, not from sex, but from just loving me! This cold slow beating heart I have heats up every single time I see you and think of you...your so nice, so kind and you take pity on everyone in pain..." Michael says.

You shoved your plate and laid your head down as you still looked at Michael. "Stop it...I don't want to be toyed with..." you whisper and Michael grabs your hand. "Im not toying with you, I actually love you.." he says and you hug him, he hugs back.

"I'd died with time... you know that.." you say and Michael took a deep breath. "I don't love you for blood, I would turn you...because I couldn't handle you leaving me..." he says and you blush looking at him.

"Michael that's a lot to think about....." you say and Michael lightly grabs your shoulders. "Its not to think about.."you whispered in your ear."because even if you don't choose me.. I would always watch for your protection.."he said and you sigh as the rest come home and you go put your plate away as everyone starts to begin their relaxing nights. 

Ray invited you to play video games and a half hour in theres a knock on the door. It's rare as jack answers it to see the mailman holding six packages and an envelope, all with your name on them, you sigh and lay your head down on the table and say. "Dad......" ray whistles "your dad cares." He smiled and went back to video games as jack hands you everything with a confused smile.

"Why does he do this?" Jack asks and you shrug opening everything saving the envelope last. There were two purses, three video games and a book. You grab and open the envelope and read it before going wide eyed. And jack looks at you "what is it?" He asks and you read the note "it says... 'im going to fix things with your mom..'" you drop the note and hug jack. "I don't want to leave..." you begin slowly crying. "Don't let them take me away from you guys!" You cry and jack hugs you as geoff pats your shoulder.

"Im guessing you came here for a reason?" Geoff says


	11. Finish it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .......

You nodded to geoff and never decided to tell them. There was no point. They kept you safe now, geoff was like your dad now, jack like your mom.

You never really cared much for the normal mortal thing now. On the other hand you didn't believe you'd be at Michael's door now either.

You took a deep breath and knocked. He answered and you hugged him saying " I choose to love you... your the one, you were always the one...." he smiled and hugged back calming whatever nerves were left in you as you raise you head to look him in the eye, he kissed you.

Geoff's walking came to a halt and pure silence when he caught you and Michael kissing in the hallway, a small smile across his lips as he whispers to himself. "You picked a protective one kid." He turns and walks away leaving you and Michael making out in the hallway.

(A/N: so im sorry this is short as motherfucking hell, I've lost all respect for myself and at least wanted to finish something with a happy ending before I end up hurting everything around me... maybe I'll come back one day and give a longer ending, just for now its this...)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was rushing around the end because I had to leave for somewhere, but I wikl make up to you guys soon!


End file.
